Over the years, portable electronic devices (such as smartphones and hand-held gaming devices, for example) have become prevalent. Notably, more modern devices tend to have increased power requirements. Typically, increased power requirements results in increased temperature profiles for the devices that can be detrimental to onboard processors and processor behavior.
In an effort to reduce the temperatures of the processors, efforts have been placed on reducing transmitted power and/or processing speeds. Unfortunately, these efforts tend to have a detrimental effect on the experience of the user.